The Plan
by LinkCoolKitva
Summary: We have all heard the story about how Kovu saved Kiara from the blaze, but in this story there is a completely different plan.
1. Part 1: The Plan

**Part 1: Training**

Kovu has been training years for one moment, the moment he kills Simba. He still has a couple of years to wait. But it is not his eagerness that is making him do it; it's his mother Zira's. His mother was bitter in the demise of her mate Scar, she wants to get revenge. Kovu's training will continue until he's ready and when he is ready than it will be his time to strike.  
The next day, Vitani woke Kovu up to do his training at the crack of dawn. His training was brutal. He had to learn to scratch, to growl, to pounce and very most importantly to kill. He needed to be stealthy, that was the whole aim of the training that day. He had to sneak around all the guards to the middle of the Termite Mound. If he got the stick from the middle without being caught he had succeeded.  
He started Right outside the termite mound; one of his hardest challengers was to sneak into the termite mound. They were fixed on the front door. So he had to find an alternative way in. He that went around to the back, and then he was caught, he had failed. His mother was really not happy of her son's failure on the training field, she expected better of him tomorrow.  
The next day he tried again. This time he decided to sneak in by climbing, he almost got to the center which is where is mother was waiting; therefore he had failed, again. But he did improve; he almost snuck right in without being caught. The next day he tried again, and this time he got in through the front door, the guards were setting a trap for him, they were expecting him. But he found his way around it to the target room. But he knew he couldn't just go in. he had to go in unnoticed. So he waited till his mother wasn't looking and got in and managed to get to the target unnoticed. But that he got out the room, were a guard was waiting so he failed again.  
This is his forth try, he felt lucky. He was confident he could do it so he just snuck in through the back and went straight for the target, but his mother caught him almost instantly. Than he knew he couldn't be to confidant. He the next day for his fifth try, he got inside, he got to the heart of the mound, he got that charm, and he made his way out. He had succeeded, he was happy that he passed. But his mother was disappointed that it wasn't his first try.  
The next major training session he had to defeat his sister in a fight. Every move he made Vitani always expected it. The aim was to take her down; Zira was brutal so she didn't really care what happen to her children as long as they were strong and always ready. It was his first try in defeating her so of course he knew he probably wouldn't win the first try. He tried head on trying to scratch her and going all out. But she anticipated his every move. He finally went for a final blow, which backfired right on his, he that was hurt badly. His sister was worried about him, but he said he was alright. His sister said maybe that they should skip the test. Zira refused.  
The next day, Kovu almost beat his sister; they both were badly injured so they couldn't fight anymore. The next day Kovu became overconfident, therefore he lost badly. The next day he Finally beat his sister, and she was knocked out. He passed. His final test he found the easiest, it was the one that he had to take down 3 lions at once, they weren't as skilled as Vitani, but still strong. But he passed first try. From that he just had to wait a week to attack. The plan was going to be in motion. It was almost time.


	2. Part 2: In Motion

**Part 2: In motion**  
It was finally the day for 'the plan'; the Outlanders were all in position. Kiara was now going on a hunt, her first one on her own, but little did she expect 'the plan' was in motion. Two lions were getting the best grass they can find to near the animals towards the gorge. All the animals fell for the obvious plot. Kiara never got to the gorge that day. But she got no kills, she failed. She was too noisy. So she just went home to try again the next day.  
The next day she tried to hunt again, she wanted to successfully hunt. She than found Timon and Pumba watching her, her father has broken his promise. She got angry and then got careless trying to hunt. She that chased a gazelle into the gorge, she that noticed the gorge started to crack. So she ran, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't have time to climb out, the gorge had already cracked and water was starting to flow. She was running really fast-as fast as she could in hope that she could outrun the water.  
She kept on running, she made it out alive. Kovu was disappointed that he was too afraid to help her. So the plan had failed. Zira had a backup plan, all the Outlanders returned home. It was a good thing Zazu didn't see Kiara Running through the gorge away from the water; it was a good thing no one was watching. Zira saw that it was a bad plan, and she told Kovu that it was her fault not his.  
The next day Kiara went on another hunt. Kiara knew that it was her carelessness that got her in that situation, so she stayed right away from the gorge. Then she chased a wildebeest towards the elephant graveyard, where there was a minefield. Not knowing that the plan that scar set up for Simba, was being put on her. But Kovu was going to save her from the stampede.  
The wildebeest stampede was coming; they then ran as fast as they could from the lions that were chasing them. Kiara that became trapped, she couldn't escape the stampede, until Kovu finally jumped out and saved her, she fainted. The lions were long gone, and Kiara was safe. 'The Plan' was back on track.  
Simba that saw that Kiara was near the elephant graveyard, with Kovu, unconscious this was bad. Simba than went to confront Kovu, and that he did. But Timon told Simba that Kovu saved Kiara.  
"what is your business saving Kiara?"  
"I Humbly ask to join your pride."  
"No, you're an outcast you were banished from the Pridelands. Your one of them"  
"I'm a rouge, I left them. I am no longer a part of their pride"  
Nala than said  
"You own him your daughter's life"  
"Fine, I'll give further judgement later."  
'The Plan' was still in motion. Kiara was happy that his father let Kovu Join the pride-For now.


End file.
